


A Day In The Life Of Hinata And Kageyama

by BluKrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, alternative universe, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: A day in the life of these two volleyball fanatics.





	A Day In The Life Of Hinata And Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm openly amazed at how much I wrote for this . . . I would write up one part and then suddenly an idea of a situation would suddenly come to mind, so I HAD to write it down. So it is long, just writing it gave me such joy.

8:00 am

 

They met.

The freezing winter air blew around the courtyard as both Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio stood in front of each other at the school entrance, both getting to school early just to play on the court before teachers began patrolling.

Kageyama towered over the short redhead, his hands tucked into his pockets and his lower face hidden in his scarf as he looked away from his peer with a mutter of, "Morning." Kageyama had a slight blush at the pleasure he felt for managing to arrive together at school. And Hinata was no different.

"Morning Kageyama." He said back, his hair in its usual early morning frizz, his bike beside him. Although Hinata didn't look away from the other boy, he could feel the heat crawl up his cheeks.

There was silence, not necessarily awkward, but there was visible embarrassment between the two as they began to walk into the school grounds. Although Hinata took a detour to the bike parking area, and Kageyama silently followed. Once parking his bike, Hinata turned around, rubbing his hands furiously as he tried but failed to warm up his small fingertips. Without a word Kageyama took Hinata's hands by the wrists and tugged them towards him, Hinata let out a shout but to silence it when he felt the warmth. Kageyama had stuffed the ginger's hands into his uniform pocket's, which both held a heat pack within each. Hinata, with no obvious complaint, gave a wide grin. Interlocking his hands with Kageyama's with the heat packets in between.

"Thanks, Kageyama." He said happily.

Kageyama smiled back, although it did the opposite effect, causing a rather frightening and malicious grin to curl his lips as he murmured, "Your welcome."

But, this didn't faze Hinata, only smiling wider as he pulled Kageyama's hands from his pockets to hold his hand while separating the heat packs into either of their free ones. "Now we can keep warm and still not look weird." He said as he led the way from the segregated bikes towards the sports changing rooms.

"Weird . . . More like embarrassing." Kageyama muttered. Not, however, rejecting Hinata's comforting yet small hand entangled in his.

 

1:05 pm

 

The two boys met in their lunch times to practice Hinata's digs and sets. However often getting distracted by other things.

Hinata held a volleyball in his lap as he inhaled his lunch, wanting to get straight to it. Kageyama was the same, but however stopped, "Hey, you've got rice on your cheek."

The red head wiped his hand over his cheek but Kageyama shook his head, then pointing on the specific cheek and area. However, Hinata still could not succeed in wiping away the stray food. And Kageyama got rather annoyed by it himself. He reached over and took the piece off his cheek. Putting it into his own mouth. Hinata then flushed, turning his head quickly away as he went back to stuffing his mouth with food. It took him a moment, but Kageyama felt his embarrassment arise as he realised what he had done. Although he didn't apologise, he still felt guilt for the rather out of place behaviour.

There was silence once again, as both tried to distract themselves with the lunches they brought, although Hinata’s eyes moved to Kageyama’s lunch box to find freshly cooked egg rolls, causing Hinata to glare. Kageyama noticed quickly that his boyfriend was pinning over his lunch, although not knowing which one, in particular, he was drooling over, and let out a sigh. “Do you want some then?”

Without giving a response, Hinata took it as permission, gleefully taking one of the egg rolls from Kageyama’s lunch box then quickly putting it in his own mouth.

“Hey!” Kageyama yelled, putting his lunch box down and grabbing at the other boy. “Don’t think you can take my egg roll dammit, that’s my favourite part!”

However, with a few chews and an over reactive swallow, Hinata opened his mouth, showing an empty palate.

Kageyama gave the angriest of looks, “Dammit, you’re going to pay for that!” And with a flourish, he stole away one of Hinata’s precious octopus sausages with his chopsticks and ate it right in front of him.

Hinata let out a yell, laying down his lunch to stand up, Kageyama not far behind. Both of them pursed their lips in a very familiar look, Kageyama crossed his arms, nearly exactly followed by Hinata. This caused Kageyama to get more annoyed, taking a step to him, he glared down at the short teen. “You don’t just take someone else’s lunch, idiot.”

“You said I could eat it!” Hinata retorted.

“No, I didn’t, I ASKED if you wanted some! I didn’t say you could take a whole god damn egg roll!” Kageyama took another step to tower over Hinata, although Hinata didn’t give in.

“Yeah, but you OFFERED!” Hinata glared up at him. “Which means I CAN take something!”

“No, it doesn’t, idiot!” Kageyama retorted back.

“No, you’re the idiot!” Hinata glared.

At that, both of the boys resolutely turned away from the other. Both of their arms crossed and both fuming.

It didn’t look like they would get to practice.

 

1:17 pm

 

For more than ten minutes, the two boys gave each other the cold shoulder. And the silence they gave was colder than the freezing air surrounding them.

Hinata held the volleyball to his chest, squeezing it. He didn’t want to admit defeat to his boyfriend, knowing that if Kageyama had the upper hand, he would use it. And yet he wished to say sorry, not wanting to leave this to be something to hold against them later on. Besides, he wanted to practice.

He allowed an eye to look over at Kageyama, who had his back resolutely turned to Hinata. However, at that moment, Hinata caught Kageyama peeking over his shoulder to look at him. Kageyama stiffened when he realised Hinata noticed and turned back quickly. Hinata grimaced, his fingers finding a loose thread on the volleyball and began to play with it incessantly. His mind mulling over the thought of pushing past his pride to say sorry to Kageyama.

He opened his mouth, cautious to utter what he wanted. Then shutting up.

 

1:20 pm

 

A freezing wind blew around them, causing both to shiver. Not bringing their scarves as they thought they were going to warm up quickly from the practice. Suddenly, both of their voices broke the silence.

“Sorry!” The two said, synchronised to each syllable.

For a moment there was silence, thinking they had surrendered, not realising they had both done so in the same second. Both Hinata and Kageyama turned their heads quickly to look at each other. Mirroring expressions of bewilderment before quickly turning away, their cheeks alit.

Hinata then heard a small murmur come from Kageyama, sounding like something along the lines of, "Idiot." This was before Hinata was pulled by the front of his shirt to look at the other's face. Hinata strained, trying to keep his head turned in the other direction, as was his instinct to hide his embarrassment. But this was futile, as the taller pulled Hinata towards him, causing their lips to entwine. Hinata raised his hands in surprise to push himself away, however, as he was going to escape, he felt a cautious hand wrap his waist, and the hand at his collar release its grip. Hinata gave in, his hands going to wrap around Kageyama’s neck, leaning closer in.

The silence of the small quiet area of the school was peaceful now, the sound of the wind blowing through the branches of hanging trees. And only the faint sounds of other students playing in the fields and nearby courtyard.

Their privacy was hidden in the winter silence and was only interrupted when the snow began to fall and catch on to the two high schooler's heads and shoulders.

 

6:35 pm

 

Training had come and gone, all players had made their own ways home, saying their farewells to individuals and making their way to the bus stop, train station or down the street sides. Hinata had his bike by his side as he left the gates of the school, seemingly supervised by Kageyama as he went.

"You don't need to come with me, it's a long way home you know." Hinata mused, stopping at the exit and climbing on his bike.

For a moment there was silence. Kageyama's lips hiding in his scarf and his hands in his pockets, just as Hinata had met him this morning. "I want to." Kageyama murmured.

"What?" Hinata said, not properly hearing.

"I want to." Kageyama raised his voice, then surprising the other.

"W-Why?" There was a warmth on Hinata's cheeks, redder than the one on his nose or fingertips as due to the cold temperature.

"Cos'," Kageyama responded, hiding in his muffler again.

"That's not really helpful, it's nearly an hour's ride home, and that's on the bike."

"I know . . . It's just . . . I want to spend more time . . . With you." He looked away, staring resolutely at his feet. Not wanting to see Hinata’s face.

Again there was painful silence, as Hinata flushed a red visible through the streetlight lamps, his pale skin a weakness in presenting all of his embarrassment. “F-Fine then.”

Kageyama heard it, a whisper of approval. He looked away from his feet to Hinata, who now had his hood over his head, his hands at the hoodie’s strings, closing the hood from the cold weather, or more likely, hiding his bright red face. Kageyama hid back a snigger, inserting two fingers into the gap in the tightly strung hoodie, although he felt Hinata’s own force keeping it closed, Kageyama managed. He pulled the hoodie open and Hinata had the most embarrassed look Kageyama had seen all day. His skin was darker than a fresh tomato, and his eyes and mouth were open and mirrored a face of humiliated dread.

Kageyama let go of the hoodie, only to return as Hinata tried to make a quick escape back into his hooded cocoon. “Stop fooling around!” Kageyama retorted to Hinata. “Are we going or not?”

Hinata averted his eyes. His lips pursed for a moment before he muttered, “Get on.”

Kageyama gave a victorious look, although his cheeks were still matching Hinata’s.

Hinata climbed onto his bike, patting the metal unit after the seat on the bike, usually used to carry heavy baggage. Kageyama cautiously sat down, laying his long legs on either side of the unit with his back to Hinata and facing the way they would come.

After quick check down the road, Hinata kicked off, descending down the hill, seeming to know each ditch and pothole on the road as he twisted down the straight road down the hill.

 

7:14 pm

 

“Your parents won’t mind will they?” Kageyama’s voice sounded loud and the screeching didn’t help as Hinata rolled the bike down the driveway to his house, slightly out of breath from the final hill he had climbed.

“It’ll be fine. They love guests, we always end up cooking a bit too much.” Hinata comforted him, sliding the bike into a slot next to the house and the car parked outside. He climbed off, followed by the passenger. Hinata turning to check on Kageyama, who stretched his legs. “Not too uncomfortable of a ride?”

Kageyama shook his head, “No, just aching a bit from hanging them off the seat." He wouldn’t mention however the pain in his rear from hitting on the hard and freezing cold metal for the whole ride.

“What about your parents? Are they fine with you staying over?”

Kageyama nodded, straightening. “Yeah, I texted them on the way here.”

Hinata gave a nod, pulling his keys from his pocket, locking up his bike before finding his house key.

Kageyama followed Hinata up to the front door. Hinata fumbling for the right key through his cold fingers, but before he could unlock the door, it opened on, what it seemed, to be its own. However, on further inspection, it was a shorter version of Hinata at the door. Hinata and the girl grinned widely before the little girl ran to hug her older brother, and for a moment, Hinata was distracted by his little sister, Kageyama awkwardly standing a foot or two behind his boyfriend. A mother came to the door a few seconds after, welcoming Hinata home and giving a friendly smile to the taller boy behind him. On inquisition, Hinata gave a sheepish laugh.

“Ah . . . This is Kageyama . . . He’s on the volleyball team and . . . We're supposed to do a project for  . . . A class! Yeah . . .” It’s ok for he can sleep over right?”

The mother nodded, that seeming to convince her, the lady then gave a bigger smile to Kageyama, and welcomed him inside.

 

8:42 pm

 

After a delicious late dinner, Kageyama had been offered a shower, as Hinata would usually do himself when he got home from school.

He was given some old clothes from Hinata’s dad for him to sleep in, although even the father admitted they might not be long enough for him.

The shower was pleasant, although the old house had a tight fitting bath.

Kageyama was then led by Hinata down a hallway, reaching the last door of the hallway. “Here’s my room . . .” Hinata stated, opening the door.

His room was contemporary but there were places where the traditional Japanese look crept in, such as the two beds on the floor, one seemingly more worn, probably Hinata’s. There were posters of different volleyball teams on the wall, however, the most obvious poster was a picture of the small giant, who was in mid-air, his hand poised to hit the ball which was falling from the top of the picture.

“Mum’s already set you up,” Hinata said cautiously, pointing out the bed. “Put your bag anywhere.”

Kageyama did as suggested, leaving his bag to the side of the door.

Hinata pulled his books out of his bag, knowing he should try to do the homework given in class today, Kageyama not far behind.

“So . . . That . . . project . . . ?” Kageyama asked, settling down at the small table set on the floor for the two of them to sit at.

Hinata gave a look, “It was a lie. They wouldn’t really get it if my volleyball teammate was sleeping over.”

“Then why didn’t you say I was your boyfriend?”

It was a surprise to Hinata, causing him to jump, and cause his cheeks to darken. “Well . . . What would you expect . . . ?”

Kageyama frowned, “Don’t tell me your parents are-“

“No. No. No.” Hinata shook his head resolutely. “It's just . . .”

Hinata let out a sigh, a hand going to scratch through his hair awkwardly. “It’s just . . . If I said you were my boyfriend . . . You . . . .” Hinata gulped, moving his eyes away as his cheeks turned a red even a tomato would be jealous of. “They would DEFINITELY not want you staying over, especially in my bedroom.”

Kageyama took a second, blinking and looking rather stupid before his cheeks suddenly matched the colour of Hinata’s as he stared down to the table. “F . . . . fair enough then . . . I guess.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, the sound of Hinata’s bed side clock ticking away, counting down the evening.

“H-Homework . . .” Hinata muttered, opening a text book at random. “We better do it . . .”

Kageyama gave a nod, pretending to choose the work he needed to do. “Yeah . . . Smart idea.”

 

10:30 pm

 

After trying and failing to do homework for nearly two hours, mostly getting distracted by each other. Either it being romantic or being due to one of them getting on the nerves of the other. They had ended up half-heartedly finishing the work.

Hinata was the first to yawn, but Kageyama was the first to offer up the idea of going to bed. Both were worn from the tiring day. Classes, training and the over lapping of their disagreements and moments throughout the day made the day feel long when looking back on it, although it went by in a flash. They both crawled into their own separate beds, and both muttered good night before the lights went out.

Although they pretended to sleep, they were actually wide awake, hyper aware of the other resting so close nearby.

 

10:52 pm

 

Kageyama felt his blanket move and the shuffling of the sheets as he felt another body creep into his bed. He rolled over, only half surprised to see Hinata. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” His voice was a whisper, and his breath caressed Kageyama’s skin.

Kageyama shook his head, whispering back, “No, I just wanna know why you’re in MY bed.”

Hinata huffed. “Your bed?”  He, however, must’ve felt Kageyama’s glare as he then murmured, “It’s freezing on the floor.”

“You always sleep like this though . . .” Kageyama retorted.

“Yeah, but. . .” Kageyama felt a hand creep over his front, pulling him close. “But there’s a living hot water bottle right here.”

“ _A living hot water bottle_?” Kageyama mocked, rolling his eyes.

“What? You want me to go back?” Kageyama felt the hand slip away from his front and the sheets move as Hinata sat up.

However, before Hinata could leave the bed fully, Kageyama grabbed onto him. “As long as you don’t snore or kick.”

“I don’t,” Hinata responded, settling back down in the bed.

“I bet you do.” Kageyama retorted.

Hinata then kicked Kageyama’s shin, causing Kageyama to shout.

“Sh! Your gonna wake up my sister.” Hinata whispered a mischievous grin on his lips.

Kageyama silently gave a vicious look and Hinata responded with his foot soothingly rubbing the sore area. “Not sorry though.” Hinata murmured.

Kageyama stifled his immediate anger. “You’re going to pay for this in the morning.”

Hinata let out a chuckle, “Only if you sleep, cos' I probably snore.”

Kageyama let out a sarcastic laugh, pinching Hinata’s nose before letting go and kissing the very same skin. “Night.”

Hinata huffed, slightly dissatisfied by the sudden unangered response. But he pushed through, resting his head close to Kageyama’s and murmuring a ‘good night’ in response.

 

11:05 pm

 

Hinata awoke to the sound of dull snoring, one eye opening to see Kageyama fast asleep with his mouth half open, a rather dissatisfied look on his face.

“YOU were the one who said I better not snore.” Hinata lifted up a hand to squeeze Kageyama’s nose, causing a soft grunt to come from him.

Hinata gave a small mischievous smirk, “Who would’ve thought the king of the court snored and made such a face while he slept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wanted them to be in a relationship, I felt that when they notice their feelings and were self-conscious, they would be really awkward, while when they are just their normal selves, I feel they would argue as much as in canon.  
> Either way, not a lot of peace for these two . . .
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter


End file.
